


Unfettered

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasizing, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

She lapped at Kara: long, luxurious strokes with her tongue. Kara relaxed into it, the lazy pace lulling her into a state of semi-consciousness. Her imagination wandered unfettered.

She was a Goddess, being worshiped by a priestess. 

She was an Empress, being cleaned by a slave. 

She was a virgin, being prepared for sacrifice. 

She was a kitten, being cleaned by a mama cat.

Abruptly, she came back to full awareness with a firm but gentle bite on her inner thigh, a growl of irritation. 

She was who she was - a woman being adored by her lover. 

She carded her fingers into the long hair and tugged. It was time to move things along.


End file.
